Jalan Setapak di Pohon Ek
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari praktik selalu-bersama-dengan-teman-masa-kecil. Karena Kuroo Tetsurou tidak akan pernah bisa berpisah dengan si mungil Kozume Kenma. For #KucingGarongDay [Kuro/Ken]


**Jalan Setapak di Pohon Ek**

 _AU!_

 **This Story by!Chocoffee**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 ** _Dipersembahkan untuk #KucingGarongDay ; prompt: Ek dan Jalan Setapak from Kenzeira._**

 **.**

* * *

Benda itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang dia berikan sebagai tanda pertemanan. Lengkap dengan momen di mana si mungil memberikannya dengan bibir bergetar nyaris membeku. Bahkan ketika menyodorkan kadonya pun, kedua tangannya ikut _bergoyang_ bersama dengan tubuhnya yang kurus tanpa balutan pakaian yang lebih tebal dari seharusnya.

Saat itu adalah malam bersalju di hari Natal. Kristal putih turun bersama dengan suhu yang berada pada minus derajat celcius. Kala itu, Kuroo Tetsurou tengah berpijak pada tanah yang sudah ditumpuki dengan gumpalan salju; menerka kira-kira apa yang terdapat di dalam bungkusan ini sembari mengomel pada cara berpakaian sahabat kecilnya yang terlihat seperti tidak tahu musim.

Si hitam-pirang mengelak pendek, _'Aku tidak sempat ganti baju gara-gara harus segera menyelesaikan kado ini.'_

Kuroo kemudian membalasnya dengan sebuah sentilan pada kening dan lilitan syal pada leher.

Kozume Kenma─si hitam-pirang, menurut Kuroo sendiri, jelas seseorang yang dianggapnya sangat berharga dengan level setahap sahabat karib. Dari kecil tumbuh berdua, selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Bahkan ketika memutuskan untuk kuliah, mereka kembali disatukan dalam satu universitas.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari praktik selalu-bersama-dengan-teman-masa-kecil. Kuroo akan tersenyum lebar ketika mengenalkan Kenma, tanpa ragu menceritakan kisah menyenangkan di antara mereka kepada teman satu jurusan. Juga, pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak akan segan menunjukan seberapa dekat mereka bahkan melalui cara teraneh sekalipun.

Hingga julukan _Friend-complex_ seolah sudah menjadi nama belakang keduanya. Kuroo Tetsurou tidak akan pernah bisa berpisah dengan si mungil Kozume Kenma.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Latar tempat yang dijadikan sebagai setting pertemuan itu hanyalah tempat favorit mereka berdua. Kuroo mengusulkan di sana agar tidak perlu jauh-jauh keluar dari rumah. Lagipula, mereka hanya bertemu untuk saling bertukar kado Natal. (Mungkin kalau bisa, mereka akan lanjut berjalan-jalan menuju pusat kota nantinya).

Kuroo datang dengan sebuah kado kecil, yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa kaset game yang tengah diburu Kenma akhir-akhir ini. Sementara Kenma hadir dengan kesulitannya membawa bungkusan besar berbentuk persegi panjang. Belum lagi dia yang perlu memeluk diri sendiri agar terhindar dari dinginnya salju yang turun begitu mendadak. Walau pada akhirnya itu semua terasa sia-sia saja.

Si mungil memperbaiki letak topi rajutan, kedua mata kucingnya memandang lurus-lurus pada si pemuda imitasi kucing hitam. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan suka kado ini," Ujarnya pelan. "Tapi, kau tidak berhak untuk protes sekarang, Kuro."

"Yang benar saja?" Kuroo mendengus pendek. Ada nada jenaka yang terdengar dari suaranya, "Memangnya kado jenis apa yang kau berikan sampai sebesar itu?"

Kenma menggerakan bola matanya ke samping. "Mmm─rahasia." Jawabnya. "… kau boleh membukanya kalau aku sudah tidak bersamamu."

"Eehh? Jadi maksudmu aku hanya boleh membukanya setelah sampai di rumah, begitu?"

Kenma mengangguk, ada kerlingan lain di dalam matanya yang tidak berhasil Kuroo tangkap dengan baik. Si _bedhair_ permanen hanya mampu mengerang pendek, memberikan kado darinya serta mengambil alih bawaan Kenma.

"… kau boleh menghubungiku setelah melihatnya nanti." Kuroo menyadari kesepuluh jemari sahabatnya kini sedang bertaut gelisah. Wajahnya ditundukan, gerak tubuhnya terkesan lebih canggung dari biasanya. "Ada sesuatu yang kusampaikan di dalam sana. Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau membicarakannya, juga tidak masalah."

Kening Kuroo mengkerut temporer. "Kenapa tidak bilang sekarang saja?"

Balasannya hanya berupa gelengan kecil dan pernyataan singkat, "Karena aku hanya ingin minta maaf lebih dulu saat ini."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Musim telah berganti sebanyak tujuh kali, dan dua tahun nyaris terlewati tanpa adanya sesuatu yang lebih spesial. Bulan November datang seolah menjadi saksi bisu kerinduan tak terbelengu, oleh seseorang yang kini begitu mengharapkan terciptanya mesin waktu.

Waktu terlukis bak pembunuh berdarah dingin; si tega yang mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas seluruh harapan dari sang korban. Pengandaian jikalau sang waktu mau berbelas kasih membawanya pergi ke masa lalu, tak akan pernah bisa terwujud walau meminta dengan tangisan darah sekalipun.

Titik sensitivitasnya akan semakin meninggi bila kedua manik itu memandangi sebuah lukisan sederhana yang terpampang nyata pada dinding kamarnya. Sebuah pohon Ek dan jalan setapak kecil menjadi objek fokus. Membawanya kembali pada ingatan masa lalu di mana dua anak kecil bermain bersama tanpa mau mengenal waktu.

Voli, game, buku, dan terkadang sebuah lukisan absurd. Cengiran jahil penuh ledekan, tatapan malas seolah dunia itu membosankan, bercampur baur menjadi satu. Tidak ada kata terpisah di antara mereka, _tidak ada_. Sampai sebuah panah cupid melesat dan bersarang dengan begitu kurang ajar.

 _Maaf karena aku telah jatuh, Kuro._

Rasa terkejutnya tidak akan pernah bisa ditelan masa lalu. Permintaan maaf itu, dan pernyataan rasa itu, semuanya bagaikan ledakan bom Molotov. Serangan tak terduga yang dikemas apik menggunakan citra sebuah hadiah hari Natal. Yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah lukisan yang kini tergantung menyendiri pada dinding kamarnya.

Dan kemudian, penolakan hadir sebagai jurang pemisah di antara mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?" Kuroo tersenyum sendu, menatap bulan yang bergantung indah di angkasa. "Rasanya sakit sekali bukan, jadi orang terakhir yang merasakan?"

Dia tertawa, pedih menyadari betapa konyolnya berbicara sendiri seperti ini.

"Kau tahu betul makna perbedaan dunia kita saat ini. Dan kurasa, jenis dunia ini lebih mengerikan dari manapun."

Hanya suara desau angin yang menjawab isi hatinya. Bulan tak bergeming, walau matanya memandang penuh tuntutan.

"Semudah apa kalau terjatuh tapi berusaha menahan ringisan rasa sakit?"

Pernyataan itu seolah menjawab segalanya. Kuroo tercenung, kemudian tertawa lagi. Kali ini sambil merogoh saku, mengambil ponselnya dan mencari sebuah kontak yang terkubur dalam memori.

[ _To : K. Kenma._

 _Izinkan aku memutar balik waktu yang telah kusia-siakan selama ini.]_

Tombol kirim kemudian disentuh, membiarkan gelombang elektromagnetik mengirimkannya menembus sekat pemisah antara dinding dua dunia. Membawa sekaligus rasa frustasinya terbang bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :** Selamat ulang tahun, bang Bleki tersayang a.k.a Kuroo Tetsurou! Maafkan saya membawa fik super nganu ini untuk hari ulang tahunmu. Niatnya ngedrama, tapi kayanya gagal /cry/

Oke, ada yang sadar ini alur maju-mundur? Pas scene pertama, saya menceritakan secara garis masa lalu, dan di scene kedua nyemplung ke masa lalunya. Kemudian di scene ketiga, ngebahas di masa sekarang. Maaf kalau bikin bingung, ini percobaan pertama /ditendang/ Semoga hint yang saya masukan kebaca ya xD

Maaf kalau kurang ngubek-ngubek kebaperan kalian. Saya sadar ini gak optimal gara-gara sks. Padahal udah nyiapin ini dari lama, cuma berkali-kali ngulang supaya dapet feel yang pas. Karena itu, kritik dan saran membangun sangat diharapkan di fik ini xD

Okay, sepertinya segitu aja. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic ini^^

p.s: Terimakasih buat **Kenzeira** yang memberi prompt Ek dan jalan setapaknya. Love u sayang! xD

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

 **.**

 **[November 16, 2016]**


End file.
